A little more Lightning
by Breaking-Radio-Silence
Summary: you can never go wrong with Birdflash fluff. never. Dick and Wally dance together and its cute and shit and yeah. Woah look at that another chapter wow it has even more singing (second chap. is more like the prequel but whateves)
1. The way your hips move

__This is based on a prompt by imagineyourOTP on tumblr it goes:

Imagine your OTP slow-dancing to a love song, with Person A quietly singing the words in Person B's ear.

The song is** Four stays the same** by The Ready Set

* * *

_I could've wrote down_  
_Every thought I've been thinking to myself all this past year._  
_I would've said in doubt_  
_Oh, I wanna make myself clear._  
_And baby - clearly_  
_I need some balance in my ears right now_  
_'Cause I've been freaking myself_ out  
_And I've been waking this whole town._

Wally turned up the radio in the living room. After moving the coffee table out of the way he grabbed both of Dicks hands and hauled him to his feet. Placing his hands on Dicks hips they swayed to the music as Dick wound his arms behind Wallys neck.

Artemis and M'gann were out shopping on the latters request as Conner walked wolf around the harbor. Kaldur as usual was visiting home for the weekend. So the two had the whole mountain to themselves until the others came back.

_And then I turned myself inside out_  
_La da da da da_  
_And it's all about_  
_The way your hips move_  
_Side to side,_  
_Left to right,_  
_Guide me home tonight._  
_And I need a little more thunder, a little more lightning._  
_A little more you,_  
_Be my lantern._  
_Help me shine on through._

Their swaying matched with the beat of the music. Wally spun Dick around giggling slightly. Kid flash hummed as they danced in the mountains living room. Unable to keep to himself he kissed Dick tenderly on the mouth without breaking stride. Robin returned the kiss promptly, used to his boyfriends actions. This went on for most of the song swaying, spinning, and light swift kisses to the nose. Moments like this were their favorites alone, laughing, and just being themselves. It was nice.

_I gotta migrate a catastrophe._  
_Stood strong,_  
_It was the best for me._  
_My town is irrela-relavant._  
_My blue eyes match my green lies._

Dick layed his head on Wallys shoulder and started so sing along with the song.  
"And I need a little more thunder, a little more lightning. A little more you." Dick picked his head up locking eyes with the speedster.  
"Be my lantern. Help me shine on through." Their swaying picked up again with the chorus. Wally enjoyed the sound of Dicks singing voice since he didnt sing often it made the moment more perfect.  
"And I need a little more thunder, a little more lightning. A little more you, Be my lantern. Help me shine on through.  
Baby, Well i gotta have you loving me tonight. And when my world has become a whirlwind. Will you be my white flag?" Dick stopped singing as the song came to an end. Wally reclaimed his lips once more and Dick deepened the kiss.  
Another song started to play drowning out the sound of Artemis and M'gann cooing and giggling from behind the kitchen counter.


	2. Following Fireflys

Prequel to the first chapter

Songs used:

"FireFly" - Ed Sheeran

"I will follow you into the Dark" - Death Cab for Cutie

* * *

Wally sat in his room in Mt. Justice attempting to do his homework. His laptop sat on his knees as he leaned against the head board of his bed. Just one more paragraph and his essay would be finished and he would be home free. Seriously though why did he always wait until the very last minute to do it? Eyebrows creased as he tried to think of what to say next as he heard the cave announce Robins arrival. Every molecule in his body was just jumping to go greet his boyfriend. But seriously he needed to finish this paper. If he didn't do it know he would never finish it. Dumb history class with its stupid essays keeping him from his boy wonder. Sighing Wally ran his fingers through his hair. Speaking of the boy wonder why had he not come into his room yet?

Usually one of them would always go looking for the other. Wally sighed again as he ignored his dejected feelings and started typing again.

It was a good 30 minutes later by the time he wrote the conclusion, proof read, and fixed everything. After saving and closing his laptop Wally stood up and stretched.

Feeling better now that he got all of his homework out of the way he left his room in search for the others.

As he was walking down the hallway he started to hear music coming from the entertainment room. It was soft and gentle as the sound echoed off the walls.

_"I fell in love next to you _

_ burning fires in this room_

_ it just fits light and smooth"_

Wally made his way into the kitchen to get a snack. On his way to the refrigerator he noticed a note siting on the counter.

**Went to the movies, we'll be back around 10 or so**

** -M'gann, Kaldur, Conner, and Artemis**

Well that explains why he didn't see anyone on his way over here.

_"We'll stay quiet_

_ Underneath shooting stars_

_ If it helps you sleep"_

Wait a minute. That voice sounds familiar.

The confused speedster made his way towards the entertainment room.

_"And hold me tight _

_ Don't let me breathe_

_ Feeling like_

_ You won't believe"_

Wally froze as he realized what was happening.

Robin was singing.

Singing?

Robin?

The boy wonder could sing?

But it was true as he looked on the couch he saw Robin sitting upside down. His feet hung over the back of the couch as his head hung off the end. There were headphones in his ears as his sweet voice carried throughout the room.

_"There's a firefly_

_ Loose tonight_

_ Better catch it_

_ Before it burns this place down_

_ And I lie _

_ If I don't feel so right _

_ But the world looks better _

_ through your eyes"_

It was smooth and pleasant, nothing like Wally had ever heard before. Still frozen at the doorway Wally listened on as the bird sang.

_"Teach my skin_

_ Those new tricks_

_ Warm me up_

_ With your lips_

_ Heart to Heart_

_ Melt me down_

_ It's too cold_

_ In this town"_

The sound was so soft and harmonious Wally couldn't help but lean against the wall in contempt.

_"Close your eyes_

_ lean on me"_

He had no idea Dick had such a nice voice. Why hadn't he known this? Why didn't Dick tell him about it? It was seriously one of the best sounds hes ever heard.

_"Face to mouth_

_ Lips to cheek_

_ Feeling numb_

_ in my feet"_

Dicks feet started to swing with the music that Wally couldn't hear.

_"You're the one _

_ To help me_

_ Get to sleep"_

Jeez Dick had no idea he was here.

_"And hold me tight_

_ Don't let me breathe_

_ Feeling like_

_ You won't believe"_

As Robin sang the chorus Wally stepped fully into the room and leaned on the wall. Watching the bird sing as a smile grew on his face.

_"It's only been one night of love_

_ And maybe that is not enough_

_ Hold me tight don't let me breathe_

_ Feeling like you wont believe_

_ There's a firefly loose tonight better catch it_

_ Before it burns this place down_

_ And I lie_

_ If I don't feel so right But the world looks better _

_ Through your eyes"_

Dicks voice ended lightly on the soft note and the room grew quiet. Not wanting to ruin the moment Wally stayed in his spot.

Robin raised his ipod to his face and started to press buttons. Apparently he finally noticed the speedsters presence because all of the sudden he froze. Almost mechanically he put down his ipod and sat up.

"Dude oh my god" Wally said finally taking in what had just happened.

Dicks face became as red as the speedsters hair and he

muttered out a few incoherent words.

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing like that" Wally's grin grew wider as he sat down next to the ebony.

"Hhhow much did you….hear" Dick sputtered not looking at Wally.

"Whats the matter man that was freaking amazing" He threw his arm over the birds shoulders and leaned into him.

"I didn't know anyone was here" Still embarrassed, Dick hid his face in Wally's shirt.

Being the cuddly speedster that he his, Wally wrapped the acrobat in his arms.

"Seriously dude don't be shy that was the greatest thing I've ever heard." His grin widened. Dick let out a muffled whine into his chest. "Where did you learn to sing like that?" Wally questioned.

"…..my mom used to sing a lot"

"oh that's cool was she good?"

"i think so…..i cant really remember her voice anymore"

Wally felt his heart grow heavy at that. He fixed their positions as the silence in the room grew.

They sat curled into each other on the small couch.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Wally broke the silence.

"It never came up and besides, i don't do it often"

"…no ones back yet"

"hhmmm?" Dick shifted his head slightly on Wally's shoulder.

"Do you think you could…..just one more? Plllleeeaase"

Dick sighed and thought for a moment. "Fine" he muttered out. He picked up his ipod and unplugged the headphones. Scrolling for a little bit he chose a song. He turned the volume down low and let the intro play.

_"Love of mine, some day you will die_

_ But i'll be close behind_

_ I'll follow you into the dark"_

Dicks voice was quiet and soft as he layed his head back down on Wally's shoulder.

_"No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_

_ Just our hands clasped so tight _

_ Waiting for the hint of a spark_

_If Heaven and Hell decide_

_ That they both are satisfied_

_ Illuminate the "No"'s of their vacancy signs_

_ If there's no one beside you _

_ When your soul embarks_

_ Then I'll follow you into the dark"_

They carried on like this through the rest of the song until Dick came to the final verse._"Then I'll follow you into the dark"_ Silence grew once more as the speedster leaned down and kissed the bird. "I love you" Wally said softly.

He felt Dick smile against his lips.


End file.
